1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove used for boxing and more particularly pertains to a new boxing glove for preventing injuries to an opponent's eyes and thumb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a glove used for boxing is known in the prior art. More specifically, a glove used for boxing heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,284,300; 4,425,668; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,343; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,015; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,373; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,759.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new boxing glove. The inventive device includes a glove member having a main body, a thumb-receiving portion integrally extending along the length of a side of the main body, a wrist portion, a bottom end, an opening into the glove member through the bottom end, and a slit extending from the bottom end through the wrist portion on the palm side of the glove member; and also includes a first strap member securely attached in the interior of the main body and extending across the width of the main body and across the user's fingers; and further includes a string member used to lace the slit closed; and also includes padded members sewn to the main body to protect the user's hand; and also includes straps and hook and loop fasteners for securing the wrist portion about the user's wrist.
In these respects, the boxing glove according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing injuries to an opponent's eyes and thumb.